peppinos_italian_family_restaurantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunch Menu
Available Daily 11 am - 3 pm. A Smaller Portion of our Most Popular Items at a Lower Price. If you are placing a Take Out order from the Lunch Special Menu please specify that you would like the lunch portion, otherwise you will receive the portion and price on our regular menu. Salads Dressings: Ranch | Bleu Cheese | Creamy Italian | Vinaigrette Grilled Tilapia Salad - $10.95 Grilled Tilapia on a Bed of Mixed Greens with Asparagus, Sun-Dried Tomatoes, Buffalo Mozzarella Cheese, Roasted Bell Peppers and Olives Roasted Salmon Salad - $10.95 Fresh Roasted Salmon topped with Oreganato Seasoned Bread Crumbs On A Bed Of Fresh Mixed Greens With Asparagus, Sundried Tomatoes, Diced Tomatoes, Fresh Buffalo Mozzarella Cheese, Roasted Bell Peppers, Olives, Onions & Artichoke Hearts Chicken Rustica Salad - $9.95 Fresh Roasted Chicken Breast topped with Oreganato Seasoned Breadcrumbs On A Bed Of Fresh Mixed Greens With Asparagus, Onions, Artichoke Hearts, Sundried Tomatoes, Diced Tomatoes, Fresh Buffalo Mozzarella Cheese, Roasted Bell Peppers, And Olives Cobb Salad - $9.95 Chicken, Bacon, Red Onions, Hardboiled Eggs, Diced Tomatoes, Bleu Cheese Crumbles, Carrots And Avocado On Mixed Greens Soup, Salad And Our Own Creation Combos Dressings: Ranch | Bleu Cheese | Creamy Italian | Vinaigrette Soup & Salad - $7.75 Minestrone Soup & your Choice of a Green Salad With Cheese $0.50 Add Ceasar Salad $1.00 1/2 Order Of Lina Rolls & Soup Or Salad - $8.25 2 Lina Rolls served with Meat or Marinara Sauce & Minestrone Soup OR your Choice of a Green Salad Add Cheese $0.50 Add Ceasar Salad $1.00 1/2 Order Of Sausage Rolls And Soup Or Salad - $7.25 1 Sausage Roll served with Meat or Marinara Sauce & Minestrone Soup OR your Choice of a Green Salad Add Cheese $0.50 Add Ceasar Salad $1.00 Casseroles Baked with Meat Sauce or Marinara Sauce & Topped with Mozzarella Cheese Baked Cheese Tortelini - $9.95 Cheese Tortellini Tossed And Baked With Meat or Marinara Sauce And Mozzarella Cheese Baked Ziti Or Rigatoni - $9.95 Tossed And Baked With Meat Or Marinara Sauce With Three Types Of Cheese Lasagna - $9.95 Noodles Layered with Ricotta Cheese, Ground Beef & Pork, Meat Sauce & Mozzarella Cheese Eggplant Parmigiana - $9.95 Battered & Fried Eggplant Layered And Baked With Sauce, Romano, And Mozzarella Cheese - Served With a Side Dish Of Spaghetti With Meat or Marinara Sauce Baked Meat Or Cheese Ravioli - $9.95 Topped with Mozzarella Cheese & Baked with Meat or Marinara Sauce Canneloni - $7.95 Fresh Pasta Stuffed With Meat, Minced Spinach and Three Types Of Cheese Manicotti - $7.95 Fresh Pasta Stuffed With Three Types Of Cheese Pasta / Sauces Choose your Pasta, then your Sauce. Spaghetti, Mostaccioli, Fettuccini, Linguini, Angel Hair or Rigatoni. Gluten Free & Whole Wheat Pasta Available for an Additional Charge. Ask your Server for details. Clam Sauce - $9.95 Baby Clams And Fresh Garlic In A Red Or White Wine Sauce - Molto Buono! Meat Sauce - $8.95 Just Like Mama's Marinara Sauce - $8.95 Our Famous Meatless Sauce Primavera - $9.95 Fresh Spring Vegetables Sauteed In A Red Or White Wine Sauce Or A Red Or White Cream Sauce Alla Pesto - $9.95 The Fresh Taste Of Basil, Garlic, And Olive Oil With A Splash Of Cream And Romano Cheese Fra Diavolo Sauce - $9.95 Marinara Sauce, Garlic, Basil, And Spicy Red Pepper - If You Like It Hot! Mushroom Marinara Sauce - $9.95 Marinara Sauce With Fresh Sauteed Mushrooms - Delizioso! Alfredo Sauce - $11.95 Cream, Butter and Romano Cheese Chicken Chicken Breast Entrees Come with a side of pasta of your choice:'' Spaghetti, Mostaccioli, Fettuccini, Linguini, Angel Hair or Rigatoni.'' Chicken Marsala - $13.95 Breast Of Chicken Sauteed with Mushrooms & Onions In A Marsala Wine Sauce - Served With a Side of Spaghetti With Meat Sauce Chicken Alfredo - $13.95 Chicken Tenders Sauteed with Cream, Butter & Romano Cheese - Served over Fettuccini Chicken Limone - $13.95 Breast Of Chicken Sauteed In A White Wine Sauce with Fresh Garlic, Lemon And Caper Sauce (Fresh Mushrooms And Olives on Request) - Served With a Side Dish of Spaghetti with Meat Sauce Chicken Sorrentino - $13.95 Breast Of Chicken Sauteed With Mushrooms, Onions, Bacon, And Black Olives In A Marsala Wine Sauce, Then Baked With Mozzarella Cheese - Served With a Side Dish of Spaghetti With Meat Sauce Chicken Parmigiana - $13.95 Breaded Fried Breast Of Chicken Layered And Baked With Meat Sauce And Mozzarella Cheese - Served With Spaghetti With Meat Sauce Veal Veal Medallion Entrees Come with a side of pasta of your choice:'' Spaghetti, Mostaccioli, Fettuccini, Linguini, Angel Hair or Rigatoni.'' Veal Parmigiana - $15.95 Breaded Fried Veal Baked With Meat Sauce And Mozzarella Cheese Served With Spaghetti with Meat Sauce Veal Sorrentino - $15.95 Veal Sauteed With Mushrooms, Onions, Bacon, And Olives In A Marsala Wine Sauce, Then Baked With Mozzarella Cheese - Served with a Side Dish of Spaghetti with Meat Sauce Veal Marsala - $15.95 Veal, Mushrooms & Onions Sauteed In A Marsala Wine Sauce - Served with a Side Dish of Spaghetti with Meat Sauce Veal Picatta - $15.95 Veal Sauteed in a White Wine, Fresh Garlic, Onion, Lemon And Caper Sauce (Mushrooms And Olives on Request) - Served with a Side Dish of Spaghetti with Meat Sauce Seafood Some Seasonal Seafood Entrees Are Available Upon Request. Fresh Calamari - $13.95 Squid Tubes & Tentacles Sauteed In A Red Or White Wine Sauce With Fresh Garlic, Seasoned And Served Over Linguini Add Mozzarella Cheese $1.95 Seafood Sampler - $14.95 Halibut, Shrimp, Scallops & Salmon In A Fresh Garlic, Basil & Tomato Sauce with a Splash of White Wine. Served Over Angel Hair Fresh Clams - $13.95 Sautéed in red or white wine sauce, with fresh garlic, seasoned and served over linguini Shrimp Scampi - $13.95 Jumbo Shrimp Sauteed In A Wine Sauce With Fresh Garlic, Seasoned To Perfection - Served With A Side Dish Of Spaghetti With Marinara Sauce Pescatore - $14.95 Fresh Clams, Mussels, Halibut, Jumbo Shrimp, Calamari, And Crab Sauteed In A Delicious Fresh Garlic And Red Or White Wine Sauce - Served Over Linguini Fettuccini Superiore - $13.95 Diced Jumbo Shrimp And Garlic Sauteed In A Red Or White Cream Sauce Over Fettuccini © Peppino's Inc. --cm85 05:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Peppino's Menus __NOEDITSECTION__